Your Destiny, My Fate
by Hisoka-Kurosaki-138
Summary: Kurosaki Hisoka is tired of his dull and boring life as a member of the Kurosaki family. But when he wishes for something intresting to happen, is Hisoka ready to make changes? Tsuzuki x Hisoka
1. Boring Day, Boring Life

_This is a story that I am currently working on with my friend Valerie aka Miko-chan. So far, we're taking turns writing the chapters; so be patient since I am working on the second chapter. And don't you worry; Tsuzuki will make his appearence very soon! Maybe Miko-chan will do that._

_Disclaimer: Valerie and I don't own any of the Yami no Matsuei characters at all. I only own my made up character Kisara; who will be playing the role of Tsubaki's younger sister. _

* * *

_  
_

_Your Destiny, My Fate _

_'They say that fate and destiny play a huge role in our life._

_But somehow, I believe that we can make our own paths in life.'_

_-Kisara (She said this in one of my other stories; not sure which one)_

_

* * *

_

_"Kurosaki-san," a man in his mid-forties said. "Please read part two, verse four of 'The Highway Man' from the book." A man with graying hair stood before the teacher's desk up front. His white shirt was turning a yellowish color and his necktie was all wrinkled up. His brow furrowed when he felt his glasses falling off and pushed them back up with his index and middle finger. He wiped his sweaty hand on the back of his pants and fished a pen in the desk drawer. A book of a collection of poems occupied his other hand. _

_A sixteen year old boy with golden blond hair stood up. His long-sleeved white polo shirt was free from any kind of dirt and was tucked in his maroon slacks and a maroon necktie was tied neatly around under his shirt's collar. Sharp emerald eyes scanned the book for the verse and then he recited it with the slightest hint of feeling in his voice._

_"She twisted her hands behind her; but all the knots held good!  
She writhed her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat or blood!  
They stretched and strained in the darkness, and the hours crawled by like years,  
Till, now, on the stroke of midnight,  
Cold, on the stroke of midnight,  
The tip of one finger touched it!  
The trigger at least was hers!"_

_He sat back on his chair when he was finished. He placed his left elbow on the desk and his palm cupped his chin. After a few more students continued where he left off, his eyes wandered to stare outside the window and he stopped listening to his classmates. He read the poem the night before and needn't hear about the highway man anymore._

_Kurosaki Hisoka easily got bored during classes because he already knew what the teachers would discuss due to advanced reading and he needed to maintain his top average or his father would give him a long lecture about their family's "reputation" being at stake._

_His father's a congressman and his other relatives may not have the same occupation but the ranking was the same as his father's. His mother's a retired model who now owns a modeling agency. He was pressured to have perfectionists as his parents but he tried his best to live up to their expectations being their only son._

_Once the school bell rang, he quickly stood up and stuffed his books in his bag. It was the last class he had for the day and he didn't want to stay in school longer than needed. He quickly walked out of the classroom blending in with the other students._

_When he was nearing the school gates, he had a feeling as if someone's watching him and he looked back to the school. At the window of the second floor, a man with silver hair and eyes was looking at him. He had wire-rimmed spectacles and was wearing a white suit with a matching trench coat. He smiled at him before he let go of the curtain, covering him from Hisoka's view._

_His eyes widened and silently wondered who that man may be. He started walking out the school gates and gave an involuntary shiver. When he was a good two blocks from the school, he ran back home as if his life depended on it._

_

* * *

_

_When he was done with his homework, he took a shower and changed into a pair of blue cotton pajamas. He switched off the light, turned on his laptop, logged in on YM and joined a random chat room. Was there even anyone worth chatting with? The people Hisoka chatted with before bored him now. They were just ranting about themselves boring the hell out of the people they're chatting with. But every night, he hoped that there would be someone interesting and worth talking to. And that person may probably even become his first real friend. Then again, who was he kidding? It's almost impossible to find someone who'd be willing to listen and not only think about themselves. So what are his chances finding someone in a chat room? But still, there's at least one percent of him that hopes to be able to find a real friend. _

_The day after was the same as always: boring. It bored him to death but he doesn't have a choice but to sit through it and hope that his brain cells won't die from absolute boredom._

_Lunch break came and he was more than happy to go out. He sat down under a tree and read a book while he ate. It was a bit sunny but that didn't bother him. After he ate, he stood up and walked back up to his classroom._

_"Excuse me." He heard a silky voice address him. "Can you help me carry these boxes to the infirmary?"_

_Hisoka looked back to see the man he saw yesterday. It creeped him out to see him smile like that. The man was wearing a white suit with a white coat that doctors usually wear. There were four medium sized boxes piled on the floor._

_"Okay." Hisoka said though he was a bit hesitant on helping the man._

_"Thank you." The man's eyes glinted and his smile seemed to grow wider and creepier by the second. "I guess we can both carry two boxes each, don't you think so?" Even the way he spoke made Hisoka wary of him._

_Hisoka agreed and took two of the boxes and the man took the other two. On the way to the infirmary the man said: "I'm the school's new doctor. I heard the one before me went to America . My name's Muraki Kazutaka." Muraki looked and smiled at him._

_"I'm Aoyagi, Aoyagi Miroku." He lied. It wasn't intentional but he couldn't stop himself from saying the false name fast enough to remind himself that the doctor may discover that Aoyagi Miroku does not exist. Or if he does, he would definitely not look like the boy whom he asked helped from. _

_"You can put them on the table there." Muraki said once they reached the infirmary._

_After setting the boxes down, he felt someone pin him against the table and his wrists were quickly held above his head with a hand. He gasped and looked up to see Muraki's face inches away from his. He thought of shouting for help but Muraki's silver orbs stared in his eyes and he just can't remember how to use his mouth. Muraki smirked and used his index finger to trace a vein from below Hisoka's chin down to his jugular._

_Hisoka felt like a prey; trapped in a corner while the predator blocked his only means of escape. 'Do something damn it!' he screamed in his mind but it was getting difficult to think properly._

_"Miroku," Muraki breathed to Hisoka's ear. Hearing the doctor call him with the false name brought him out of his hypnotized state and the need to escape grew stronger. Since Muraki was at least a feet taller than him, he couldn't knee him in the groin so he just stepped on his foot really hard hoping it would take the doctor off guard. Muraki's grasp on his wrists loosened and Hisoka pulled himself away. Hisoka didn't wait for more and bolted out of the infirmary and ran all the way back to his room._

* * *

_There is the first chapter. Sorry that it took a while because Miko-chan needed to edit it. Read and review the chapter, and I will post the second one as soon as I can. _

_ Hisoka-Kurosaki-138_

_'The Highway Man' is not our poem.  
_


	2. A Fated Meeting

_**Hisoka: Konnichwa, everyone!**_

_**Tsuzuki: Same here!**_

_**Hisoka: Yep! I have the long awaited second chapter to 'Your Destiny, My Fate' in my hands.**_

_**Tsuzuki: She would have gotten it done a while back, but she had to make sure that everything was good enough before she posted it.**_

_**Hisoka: Hai! And without any further ado, can you please do the disclaimer, Tsuzuki-sama?**_

_**Tsuzuki: Okay! (clears throat) Hi-chan and Miko-chan both don't own the Yami no Matsuei characters for any reason, but Hi-chan does own her made up character Kisara and the poem that she wrote in this chapter.**_

_**Hisoka: Yay! (gives Tsuzuki a cookie) For your hard work as my muse.**_

_**Tsuzuki: (eats the cookie)**_

_**Hisoka: Now, for readers' reviews!**_

* * *

_**Sayoko's fire **- You didn't know that it had one chapter up? Shame on you! (giggles) Just kidding, and welcome to our story! And yes, I do hate having to wait for updates; but even great minds have to think of new ideas._

_**laustic** - Thank you so much for your comment. Miko-chan did the first chapter and I am just now bringing the second chapter up; due to my brain frying out because this story just wouldn't leave me alone! Ha ha! Hope that you enjoy the second chapter._

* * *

_Off-Topic Rambling # 1: Sadly, I must announce that I have lost the charger to my phone during my fall break at my campus. It was in my possession when I went from the computer lab to my team dinner, and then somehow I can't find it. I am trying to get a new one to replace it, but I doubt that I'll be successful._

_Off-Topic Rambling # 2: My final project is to take me to Minnesoda, so if anyone lives there; I want to meet you in person! I hope!_

_Off-Topic Rambling # 3: 'Aoyagi Miroku' is a false name that Miko-chan made up for Hisoka. We all know that Hisoka is his real name. (hugs Hisoka tightly)_

* * *

_Tsuzuki: Now, onto the fic!_

_**() Tsuzuki and my side notes**_

_

* * *

_

A Fated Meeting

'We danced in the mists of the Heavens;

Twisting and turning as the winds.

Soaring on the wings of love,

Yet held back by the burden on shame.' -

'Forbidden Love' by my best friend Ashley. (Her poems can be found on Myspace at AngelicDarkness or Facebook)

* * *

_ As soon as he was far away from the infirmary and in the safety of his classroom, Hisoka managed to catch his breath and calm down his racing heart. 'What in the world did that doctor try to do?' thought Hisoka as some of his classmates were walking into the classroom._

_ "Are you okay, Hisoka-san? (1) You look like someone's after you for something." asked a young female angelic voice as Hisoka turned around to see that Kakyoin Kisara (2) was looking at the young empath as her soft dark blue eyes were full of concern as well. Hisoka knew that Kisara and her sister Tsubaki were very popular among the school; and even some people had started rumors that Kisara had a huge crush on Hisoka. **(Tsuzuki: I thought that this was a Hisoka x Tsuzuki fic. Hisoka: Well, you have to put a triangle in stories, and I am not going to put those two together)**_

_ "Hai, Kakyoin-chan. I was just making sure that I wasn't late for class." replied Hisoka as Kisara turned her head aside as if the young girl was trying to understand Hisoka's words. Before she could say anymore, the school bell for the next period rang; which caused for Hisoka and Kisara to look at each other._

* * *

_ After last period was finished, Hisoka was putting some of his stuff into his bag when the young teenager picked up emotions of fear, pain, sorrow, and deep depression. Hisoka just shrugged it off since he was not too concerned until he heard a familiar scream that caused for Hisoka to run out of the classroom._

_ "Let go of me!" screamed Kisara as she was being pinned against her will by the wall while Tsubaki was being held by her arms, and some of the boys were making rude comments about the two sisters. "Why are you doing this to us? We haven't done anything wrong to you!" cried Kisara while the leader of the gane whose name was Saki had been smiling at the young Kakyoin's actions. **(Hisoka: I want to make it clear that Saki is not the same one who is Muraki's stepbrother. The name just came to me while I was writing this)**_

_ Hisoka reached the spot where he heard the scream; only to see that Kisara and Tsubaki were in danger. "Hisoka-san! Help us, please!" screamed Kisara as Hisoka clenched his hands into fists._

_ "Well, well. If it isn't the quiet and perfect Kurosaki Hisoka. Are you going to save your little girlfriend from us?" taunted Saki as one of the boys who had pinned Kisara against the wall had roughly teased one of Kisara's breasts with his hands, and the action enraged Hisoka even more._

_ "Leave Kakyoin-chan and her nee-chan (3) alone, Saki-san. This doesn't have to end with pain or bloodshed." said Hisoka as Saki could only laugh before he landed on the ground with a deep red bruise appearing on the older boy's left cheek. **(Tsuzuki: That's my Soka! Hisoka: OO)**_

_"You. . .You jerk!" shouted Saki as he rose to his feet and lunged forward to punch Hisoka back; while both of the sisters watched the fight unfold before them. Kisara was very concerned for Hisoka's safety._

_"You could hardly hit the side of a barn; let alone me. Give up already, Saki-san." commented Hisoka as he dodged the fist with ease as the young teenager saw that Kisara had broke free of her captives and Tsubaki had fought back by hitting one of the other boys with her purse. Hisoka was too busy looking at Kisara to even hear Tsubaki yelling out his name before everything went dark._

* * *

_"Hisoka-san, are you okay? Can you answer us?" Hisoka slowly opened up his emerald eyes to see that Kisara and Tsubaki were standing of either side of the infirmary bed; both girls had concerned looks on their faces as the young boy placed a hand on his forehead. 'I only wish that they would just block their emotions because it gives me a killer headache.' thought Hisoka as he felt one of Kisara's hands lightly touch his left arm, and Tsubaki thought that it was best for her to leave the two alone._

_Kisara was playing with the edge of her skirt nervously as the young girl tried to advert her gaze away while Hisoka tried to focus on blocking out Kisara's overbearing emotions. Neither one of them dared to break the silence that loomed over them; for fear that they might say something that they couldn't take back. **(Hisoka: Isn't that so cute? Tsuzuki: I like it better if it was me with Soka-chan)**_

_"Um. . . Arigato (4) for saving me and Tsu-hime (5) from those perverts, Hisoka-san." replied Kisara as she lowered her gaze so that Hisoka could not see the deep blush that was forming on the young Kakyoin's face, and Hisoka had to sigh deeply._

_After school was over for the day and the two sisters had said their goodbyes to him, Hisoka started to walk home from the building. As the young boy walked past the cherry blossoms trees, Hisoka managed to catch a petal in his hand as the young empath remembered some myth that Kisara told him involving the cherry blossoms when the two of them were in elementary school._

* * *

_Flashback; Kamakura Elementary School (6)_

* * *

_Hisoka and Kisara were playing outside on the playground near some cherry blossoms, and the young Kakyoin sister was trying to catch some of the falling petals that gently flew down from its home on the tree. Hisoka looked at Kisara with a bit of confusion on his face._

_"What are you doing, Kisara-chan?" asked Hisoka as the young girl finally caught a blossom in her hands, and Kisara turned around to look at the young Kurosaki with a bright smile on her face._

_"It is a myth that if you catch a falling cherry blossom, then you will find true love in the future. (7) I hope that it will come true for me." replied Kisara as she closed her dark blue eyes while Hisoka could only shrug his shoulders._

* * *

_End Flashback; Present Time_

_'Find true love in the future. . . Yea right.' thought Hisoka as he opened up his hand to allow the wind to blow the blossom away. It wasn't that he didn't believe the myth at all; but Hisoka just couldn't believe that anyone would ever love him._

* * *

_Dinnertime at the Kurosaki house was very hard for Hisoka; especially since he was afraid of his parents. Ever since they found out about his empathy, Hisoka was beaten and abused every time by them. And now he was sure that he was going to get beaten if his parents found out that Hisoka got into a fight at school._

_While Hisoka was eating some of his rice (8), his father and mother were talking about their day as the young empath sighed with some sort of relief that Hisoka didn't even know he was holding until now, and the young teenager soon found out that he regretted it._

_"And why are you so relieved? I got a call from your school, and they told me that you got into a fight today." replied Nagure as he glared at Hisoka with a sharp look in his eyes as his wife Rui kept on eating her dinner. The young teenager felt fear rising up in his body as Hisoka tried to regain his courage._

_"I was protecting friends of mine, father. They were-" Hisoka was cut off as Nagure slapped the young empath across the face so hard that it caused for Hisoka to fall out of his chair onto the floor as he looked at his mother for support. "Mother, please help me. . ." pleaded Hisoka as Rui looked at the young boy with a look of disgust on her face._

_"Why should I help a demon like you? You are not my child! (9)" shouted Rui as Hisoka stared at his mother before the young empath was pulled up to his feet roughly as Nagure glared at Hisoka before the elder Kurosaki dragged Hisoka away._

* * *

_The young teenager was lying down on his bed as Hisoka fought against the tears that tried to fall from his closed eyes, but the young empath soon lost the battle as Hisoka's back was covered with deep red gashes that was very deep in the young teenager's skin. Nagure had whipped Hisoka badly until his back was bleeding, and then he was left alone in his bedroom to suffer. **(Hisoka: I am TOTALLY against any kind of abuse, and what Hisoka's parents did to him make me feel sorry for Hisoka. Tsuzuki: That's why Hi-chan doesn't write out any abuse scene; because it makes her puke and brings back painful memories of her own life)**_

_"It hurts. . . So much pain. . ." hissed Hisoka as he slowly got up from the bed to reach for his laptop and waited as the object booted up; and the young teenager typed on the keyboard as he tried to ignore the pain in his body. By the time that the last time was finished, Hisoka pressed the 'Send' button before the young empath passed out from the pain and fell asleep._

* * *

_A certain dark brown haired person with lovely amethyst eyes was scanning the forum for any new topics or any replies to the questions before his eyes saw a poem by the name of 'LonelyEmeraldEyes (10)' that was submitted not too long ago._

_"Hmm. . . Guess that I should look at it." said the person as he clicked on the poem and begun to read it._

_'A mask of false happiness breaks apart _

_As everyone is full of sincere and pure feelings.__  
_

_Among this crowd of people remains _

_Someone whose heart has been shattered._

_His false smile so full of sorrow and sadness _

_Matched with a pair of lonely eyes.  
_

_This young boy so bruised and beaten _

_Is awaiting for someone kind to show up._

_"Why pretend?" asked his faithless mind _

_As his cold heart slowly cease to beat.  
_

_He doesn't have a truthful answer at all _

_But just sit and keep waiting for a sign._

_I've been lied and betrayed all of my life _

_And yet I continue to show pure kindness.  
_

_Even to people who taunt, tease, and beat me _

_Because my eyes are clouded by broken tears.'_

_-LonelyEmeraldEyes_

_The person was wiping away some of the tears that had fallen from his eyes as he finished reading the poem as the figure clicked on the 'Reply' button and started to write a comment. 'I only hope that this person might be my friend that I have looked for.' thought the figure as he finished the comment and pressed the 'Send' button as he turned off the computer and went to sleep._

* * *

_**1) Since Hisoka is older than Kisara in age wise, she used the 'san' as a honor to him.**_

_**2) Miko-chan and I thought that it would be fun if Tsubaki and Kisara were sisters in this fic.**_

_**3) 'Nee-chan' is Japanese for sister.**_

_**4) 'Arigato' is Japanese for Thank You**_

_**5) Kisara calls Tsubaki 'Tsu-hime' because of the same way as she calls Hisoka 'Hisoka-san'**_

_**6) I'm not sure if that is the name of the school, but I didn't have any other ideas.**_

_**7) This myth is one that I just made up. Don't flame me!!!**_

_**8) I have read fics where Hisoka's parents starved Hisoka when he was young; but I didn't want to follow that path. Poor Hisoka-san! (hugs him)**_

_**9) This quote came from the third episode and the first volume of the manga.**_

_**10) Miko-chan and I made this screen name for Hisoka because it fits his personality. Tsuzuki's screen name will show up soon!**_

_(The poem in this chapter is my own creation)_

* * *

**_Hisoka: There you go. The long-awaited second chapter to 'Your Destiny, My Fate'. I hope that you enjoy it, and please read and review!_**

**_Tsuzuki: Yes, because it will help Miko-chan with writing the third chapter!_**

**_Hisoka: Hai, hai! Bye everyone!_**

_-Hisoka-Kurosaki138 and Miko-chan_


End file.
